


The First Meeting

by Second_Law_of_Diffusion



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Law_of_Diffusion/pseuds/Second_Law_of_Diffusion
Summary: Little Suna meets her brothers.
Kudos: 10





	The First Meeting

\- There we go - Sally sing-talked as she slowly entered the lab. The sensors in the room immediately picked up movement and previously dimmed room was illuminated.

The little girl in her arms grimaced, getting used to the bright, cold light.

\- It’s okay, Suna. In a moment your eyes will not hurt.

Like she said, in no time Suna raised her head and was looking around. Her eyes darted from one object to another, small mouth forming an "o" shape. Then she smiled and squealed in awe.

Sally laughed.

\- I knew you would like it. Do you know who spends time here?

\- Dada! - Suna exclaimed.

\- Yes, Daddy works here. I think you would like to work on science things with him, right?

Suna clapped her small hands.

Sally shifted the girl in her arm to hold her better and started walking to a corner of the lab.

\- I'd like you to meet somebody.

She walked to a big blue table. On the table laid two robots, each armored and with a helmet. They faces were serene and child-like.

\- Meet your brothers, Suna - Sally whispered, as if not to awake the children on the table. But loud voice would not be able to wake them yet. A lot of work still needed to be done before they would be awakened.

Sally hoped to be there then.

\- This is Tsuki - Sally pointed to the boy in yellow and violet armor - and this is Aki - she pointed to the one in blue armor.

Suna turned, intensively staring at the laying figures on the table. Sally waited. Suna was too young to fully understand, but as Thomas and she decided, the aim was to lay the ground for the future. The girl will not be suddenly surprised by her brothers’ activation; instead she will grow expecting them.

Finally Suna squealed with enthusiasm, louder than before. Turning her head towards mum, she pointed at the twins.

\- Ai! 'Ui!

-Yes, sunshine, Aki and Tsuki - Sally smiled widely at excited Suna.

Suna whipped her head towards the boys, then back at her mum, laughing.

Sally leaned her head forwards the daughter, so their foreheads were touching.

Suna laughed at the contact. Still laughing, she tugged at the violet scarf wrapped around Sally's head.

\- Wo! - she said, then let go of the scarf and moved her hand in Tsuki's direction – Wo!

\- Yes, Suna, it's the same color! And what was the color of mummy's scarf yesterday?

Expression of concentration was painted on Suna’s face. After few second, she pointed to Aki.

\- Bue!

\- Blue, that's right!

\- Pla? - Suna asked glancing expectantly at Aki and Tsuki, then at Sally.

\- No playing for now - Sally answered. - Aki and Tsuki are now asleep. But when you'll be bigger you will be able to play with your brothers. - She explained.

The girl looked slightly disappointed. Then, she yawned.

\- You're sleepy, aren't you? - Sally commented as Suna rubbed her eyes. - That was a lot of excitement for you. Let's go to the bed. - Sally started to turn to the door.

Suna looked at the unmoving forms of the boys.

\- Your brothers sleep here. Daddy will see to them later. They will not be alone.

Suna nodded.

\- Now, say good night to them! - Sally asked.

\- Bye! - said Suna, waiving her small hand.

\- Good night - Sally whispered to her sons and turned around.

In measured steps, she walked out of the lab, the lights turning off behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr.  
> Sally Dawnson, Suna’s mum OC, belongs to dnpanimationstudio.  
> Idea for Namagem’s name - Tsuki - comes from YourMajestyofNoobs.


End file.
